Hurt
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Kata-kata Hinata sebulan yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan emosinya. Jika dia melakukan sedikit saja hal yang membuat Hinata marah, dia... tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk berbaikan dengan Hinata. Mind to RnR? :D


Hurt

Pairing: SasukeXHinata  
Gendre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Eyd kurang sempurna, ooc, gaje, dll

Khusus untuk FISL*AND gui gui ingin memperingatkan, fic ini gak akan sesuai dengan selera anda, jadi silakan untuk mengabaikan fic ini. ^_^

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

_Drap..._

_Drap..._

_Drap... _

Ia melangkahkan kakinya sekuat tenaga, memacu kekuatan larinya agar bisa kabur dari orang-orang yang tidak pernah berhenti memberikan siksaan padanya.

_Drap..._

_Drap.._

_Drap... _

Atap sekolah menjadi satu-satunya tujuannya, tepat dimana ia bisa bersembunyi dari para manusia tidak berperasaan yang selalu ingin melihatnya tersiksa.

_Brak!_

Pintu itu kubuka dengan kasar,

_Blam!_ dan kemudian kututup dengan kencang.

Ia, berjalan maju dan berhenti tepat ditengah.

"Aku tidak akan menangis." Ya, walau apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun keadaannya saat ini, Hinata sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan menangis lagi.

Aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini, dibuli, dimaki-maki dan dijauhi oleh semua orang, aku sudah terbiasa. Jadi... aku tidak akan menangis lagi.

"Jika kau terluka dan kesal dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu, kau harus membalasnya."

"Eh?" Hinata, gadis yang selalu menjadi korban kenakalan anak-anak di sekolah tersebut menoleh kesamping saat mendengar perkataan seseorang. Kenapa ada orang lain disini? Biasanya di jam-jam seperti ini, tidak akan ada siswa lain yang akan berada ditempat seperti ini.

"Jika kau ingin menangis sekarang, silakan saja. Anggap saja aku tidak ada,"

Hinata bisa melihat seorang pria berbaring dibelakangnya, pria menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya hingga membuat Hinata tidak bisa mengenalinya.

"K-kau, siapa?" tanya Hinata perlahan, Ia mencoba untuk mengintip wajahnya berharap bisa mengenal siapa sosok pria yang terasa begitu asing ini. Sial... kaca mata Hinata yang retak akibat diinjak oleh salah satu orang yang membulinya membuat Hinata tidak bisa mengenali pria itu. apa... dia adalah salah satu dari murid disini? Ah... sudah pasti jawabannya iya, kan?

"Kau tahu, kau juga bisa marah jika selalu diperlakukan secara tidak adil."

_Deg..._ kata-katanya menusuk jantung.

_Tes..._

_Tes..._

_Tes..._

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa? Tapi, entah bagaimana perkataan sang pria yang terakhir berhasil membuat air mata yang tadi sebisa mungkin Hinata tahan keluar begitu saja.

Ia bisa marah? Apa Hinata punya hak untuk marah kepada semua orang yang sudah memperlakukannya secara tidak adil?

Bagaimana mungkin dia punya hak terhadap itu, Hinata... tidak punya hak untuk marah.

Anak seorang mantan kepala sekolah yang ketahuan kerupsi hingga akhirnya dipecat dan dipenjarakan, seorang kepala sekolah yang sudah menguras begitu banyak uang siswanya, tidak punya hak untuk marah. Di sekolah ini, sekolah tempat dimana dulu ayahnya bekerja... Hinata tidak lagi punya hak atas apapun...

"Si-siapa kau? B-bagaimana mana mungkin kau bilang kau a-aku punya hak u-untuk marah? Aku hanyalah seorang..."

"Anak dari seorang koruptor?" Pria itu bangkit dari baringnya dan duduk menatap Hinata dengan wajah datarnya.

Mata Hinata hanya bisa melebar, kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja berbicara dengannya. Meskipun samar-samar, Hinata sudah bisa mengenali pria siapa pria itu.

_Dia menatapku dengan mata tajamnya, mata onix kelamnya menusuk mataku, membuat air mataku semakin lama semakin mengalir dengan derasnya. Aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku, membiarkannya melihat semua air mata yang mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan._

"Kali ini apa yang mereka lalukan padamu, Hinata?" tanya pria itu dengan nada dinginnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria itu, Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tidak... Ia tidak akan pernah mau mengatakan apa yang mereka lakukan padanya, tidak akan pernah.

Berbicara sedikit saja, akan berakibat sangat fatal.

"Heh... ternyata masih sama seperti bulan lalu. Kau masih tetap saja melindungi mereka." Pria itu tersenyum sinis dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan kemudian berhenti tepat didepan gadis itu.

"Bajumu basah, dan bau tubuhmu benar-benar mengerikan. Apa mereka melemparmu dengan telur busuk?" tanya pria itu.

"T-tidak," jawab Hinata pelan, gadis itu tahu... Pria dingin pasti tersenyum geli mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau tidak boleh membiarkan mereka membulimu terus-terusan seperti ini, Hinata!"

"Hmm... jangan pernah ikut campur dengan masalahku, Uchiha-_san_." Hinata tatap sebentar wajah pria itu dan kemudian langsung berpaling membelakanginya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pelajar yang baru sebulan pindah ke sekolahnya. Pria yang dulu pernah menjadi teman masa kecil Hinata.

"Kau tau, alasanku pindah kesini adalah..."

"Aku tau!"

"Terus kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku..."

"Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku, Uchiha-_san_!" Hinata mengenggam erat kedua tangannya dan kemudian menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya.

"Cih! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

_Blammm..._

Sasuke pergi meninggalkann Hinata sendirian.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

"_Sasuke-kun kau menyebalkan, hiks... hiks.. hiks..." Hinata menangis didepan Sasuke._

"_Kau menyebalkannn!" gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu memukul tubuh laki-laki didepannya dengan tangan tangan mungilnya. Hinata menangis, kesal dengan semua perbuatan laki-laki itu._

"_Hinata, aku hanya..."  
"Jangan bicara! Aku benci Sasuke-kun, aku benci! T-ternyata semua ini gara-gara Sasuke-kun... hiks.. hiks.." Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah penuh kebencian._

"_Aku tidak merasa melakukan hal yang salah!" kata Sasuke dingin._

"_Kau itu egoisss!" Hinata berteriak kencang, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa kaget, syok melihat sikap Hinata yang mendadak berubah. Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara kasar padanya, _

"_P-pantas saja selama ini aku tidak punya seorang pun teman, pantas saja semua orang menjauhiku, pantas saja tidak ada yang mau menegurku sama sekali, hiks... ternyata semuanya salah Sasuke-kun. Hiks..."_

"_Hinata..."  
"Sasuke-kun yang membuat mereka menjauh, Sasuke-kun mengancam mereka, Sasuke-kun selalu... hiks... aku, tidak mau berteman lagi dengan orang seperti Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak mau melihat Sasuke-kun lagi!" Hinata berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bibirnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan, dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata, dia tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan kenapa, dia membuat semua orang menjauhi Hinata, tidak pernah bisa. Kata-kata Hinata membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir sedikitpun._

"_Aku, hanya ingin melindungimu..." gumam Sasuke pelan._

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

_Brukkk..._

Tubuh Hinata jatuh terduduk, kakinya terasa tidak lagi berdaya untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

Setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, Sasuke kembali dalam kehidupannya. Pria itu datang, tepat setelah bencana pada keluarganya terjadi.

Hinata tidak mau Sasuke muncul lagi dalam kehidupannya, dia tidak mau keadaan menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

"Hiks..." Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Hinata hanya bisa menangisi nasibnya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke berjalan lurus dengan pandangan yang lurus pula, genggaman tangannya mengepal dengan sangat erat, saat ini pria itu benar-benar sedang berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya.

Melihat keadaan Hinata yang begitu menyedihkan, bagaimana mungkin hatinya tidak teriris. Sasuke ingin membela Hinata, ingin melindungi gadis itu. Dia ingin menghajar setiap orang yang sudah membuat Hinata menangis, dia ingin membalas semua perbuatan manusia tidak perperasaan itu. Sasuke benar-benar ingin menghukum siapa saja yang sudah membuat gadis tercintanya menderita. Tapi...

"_K-kenapa kau kembali kesini?"  
"Jangan pernah ikut campur dalam hidupku, Uchiha-san..."_

"_Sekali saja kau mencampuri semua urusanku, a-aku benar-benar...akan membencimu seumur hidupku!"_

Kata-kata Hinata sebulan yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan emosinya. Jika dia melakukan sedikit saja hal yang membuat Hinata marah, dia... tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk berbaikan dengan Hinata.

'_Kuso!_' Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak marah didalam hati, tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk gadis yang begitu dicintainya.

_Owari.._

Gaje? Iya emank benar, ini benar-benar fic gaje.

Sebenarnya gui gui membuat fic ini tanpa ada persiapan dan ide. Gui gui ingin menulis fic, tapi ide seakan-akan menjauh dari otak gui gui. Makanya... hanya fic ini yang bisa gui gui bikin.

Padahal pengen bikin fic ulang tahun untuk Hinata, pengen bikin fic yang happy, happy, tapi gak bisa...

Maaf, udah bikin kecewa..

Mind to RnR? Review dalam bentuk apapun gui gui terima, asal review/flamenya tentang fic ini, gui gui menerima flame untuk fic, tapi enggak untuk flame yang menjelek-jelekkan gui gui. ^_^


End file.
